Another boring day at school
by Akame San
Summary: Miku, Luka and Lily went to the same school, but they were very different from one another, or so they thought (Be warned, this story is mostly sex so if you don't like yuri or sex I would recommend not reading it)


**I'm so so sorry for the grammar (and other) mistakes you may find, The truth is that English is not my first language, and although I know how frustrating must be for you to read something in your own language and see all those mistakes, I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me a chance! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story, if you like it or not... Just write whatever your heart tells you to (even if it's bad things, I don't care hahaha)**

It was another boring day at school, the same stuff day after day. Miku sat at her usual spot next to the window, resting her head on her hand, looking at the beautiful day outside, wishing she could be as free as those cute little birds playing on the trees. Her eyes were shining and she could feel the sun warming up her skin, and making the entire classroom less depressing. She diverted her eyes for a second to try to pay attention. Test were coming up soon and she really needed to get good grades or else… she remembered her mother treating to take her cellphone, her laptop and her videogames away, leaving her with books as her only companions for the rest of the spring break. "This is really stupid" she thought "who's gonna need all this math crap anyway, all the Y and X and other bunch of stupid letters mixed with number and UGH!" Miku sighed, resignation taking over her. An hour or so went by (so freacking slow it was actually painful) and even to the teacher was trying his best to make it more enjoyable, half of the class was doing something else, or sleeping (Miku included). She felt a warm hand touching her cheek, eliciting a half sleep groan, making the boy sitting next to her smiled. To tell the truth, everything Miku did, made him smiled, every time she drifted off, he took a minute or ten to appreciate her features; she was so small and delicate, like a beautiful flower in the middle of the forest "Miku wake up… Miku" he said softly, looking into teal eyes that were now fully alert "You should go to the bathroom and wash your face, if the teacher catches you sleeping again he will call your parents" and that was all it took to make her jump and sit up straight. Kaito laughed, knowing the "he will call your parents" effect will probably last a few minutes before Miku's boredom kicked in again and made her closed her eyes. "Yes Hatsune San?" the teacher asked when he saw Miku's hand in the air "Sensei may I go to the bathroom please?" "Yes you may, be back before the bell rings", getting up Miku mouthed a _thank you_ to Kaito before left.

Her face was a mess. She should try to get some sleep like a decent person instead of spending every night playing video games or doing whatever; it seemed like every time her mother said the words "go to bed Miku" her sleep decided to toy with her and be an elusive little shit, deciding to reappear when she was at school. She splashed some cold water on her face and grabbed a paper towel to dry her hands and face when she heard voices coming from outside the door. She automatically ran to one of the bathroom stalls and closed the door "what the hell! Why did I hide?" she wondered, deciding to blame her lack of sleep for the weird behavior. Soon the voices she had heard were becoming more distinctive and even though she wasn't able to see the faces she knew exactly who those voices belong to, Megurine Luka, the most beautiful and popular girl in the whole school and her best friend Masuda Lily. Not wanting to draw attention towards her, Miku lifted her feet and sat in the toilet patiently waiting for the two girls to be done and gone "it shouldn't take long" she thought, taking her cellphone from her pocket and starting to play a game to pass the time. She actually never got the chance to play at all, because all of a sudden her mind went blank and she even forgot how to breath. She had accidentally looked between the bathroom stall crack to see why they were so quiet. She thought it was weird cause just seconds before she had heard the two girls laughed. "HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT" Miku was panicking "shit this is bad!" she whispered and covered her face with her hands to try calming herself. Now she was deprived of the visual effect of it all but the girls had begun talking again and she really wished she could have four hands so she could fucking cover her ears as well, shit!. "Lily stop it" said a soft voice "Come on Luka don't be like that" the other voice countered. The blond put her hands on the wall on each side of Luka's head, stepping closer so their bodies touched. "I have been waiting for this all week and I can't wait any longer… Imma bout to explode!". Lily was so close, Luka could feel her breath tickling her lips while she talked, so she closed her eyes to gain some strength "We can't do this now, we can't do this here… I can't do this to Gakupo!" "Lily please" she breathed. All of a sudden her hands were pinned against the wall. Grabbing her wrist with one hand, Lily leaned so she could be inches away from Luka's ear "I have told you not to beg, haven't I?" as soon as she said those words, Luka felt the other hand move upwards from her thigh to under her skirt making her shiver in response. "Please Lily, please stop" she said almost inaudible, her body shaking and her eyes closed "fuck" Lily moaned against Luka's neck "you really need to stop begging baby, you are making me go crazy". That was it for Luka, she couldn't take it anymore, Lily's hot breath against her neck, her hand touching her in all the right places, not to mention the smell of her sweet perfume made Luka gave in. She loved Gakupo, she really di but Lily, well she was something entirely different. She was her best friend and the only one who really knew Luka better than she knew herself, so she figured it was because of it that the sex with her was so amazing.

While those two were having fun, or so it seemed, another tortured soul was witnessing all of it. She saw with wide and incredulous eyes as Lily nibbled and kissed Luka's neck, making her bite her lip and grabbed blond hair to pull her even close. Skilled fingers undid one by one all the buttons of Luka's shirt, placing kisses to the skin that was now uncovered. "Shit shit shit" Miku cursed again, unable to take her eyes off of the two girls "what should I do? Should I interrupt them and get the fuck out of here or should I wait until they finish?", if she stayed and let them finished she would feel like a stalker and a fucking pervert but if she just got up and left, they might recognize her and think she was a pervert for leaving sooner, and not to mention the bullying she would probably get from the two girl. She felt like she wanted to cry, there was no way she could get out of this mess without looking like a complete idiot. "Oh God!" Miku was suddenly brought back to reality by a loud moan. She kept her eyes on the pair of bodies leaning against the wall, her breath matching the rapid beating of her heart. She shivered and another wave of heat course through her entire body. She closed her eyes and slowly reached under skirt, one hand place on the door so as to steady herself. She was soaking wet; she had expected it to be so but not to such extend, and if she didn't do something about it soon she was _going to explode._ She felt like the ultimate pervert but she got to a point where she could even think straight, she was herself anymore, lust had taken over her mind and body and it was nothing she could do about it.

The door from one of the bathroom stall's creaked and the three girls who were currently in the bathroom went from having fun to almost faint, their hearts stopped and their faces paled. It was all in such perfect synch; one may think it was staged. "W… who's there?" a weak and frightened voice said, "I swear to God if you don't come out right this instant I'll bet the crap out of you, you fucking pervert piece of shit!" another voice followed, although this one wasn't as weak as the first one. The door cracked open and a very slender figure emerged from behind, you could see, by the way the girl's eyes were looking down, and she was fidgeting with her hands, she was afraid, terrified even. "I'm so sorry" her voice sounded frail "I didn't… I…" she couldn't take it anymore, the shame, the embarrassment, so many emotions running thru her body, all she could do was let the tears escaped her eyes. "What were you doing hiding there?" the blond asked harshly, while the pink haired girl hid her naked torso behind her "I wanted to leave, I really did but then I didn't know what to do" "I'm so sorry Megurine San! Please forgive me, I never intended for this to happen" she spoke fighting back tears, bowing her head in shame. Lily thought it was weird, even though she was the one speaking to Miku; she was apologizing and talking to Luka. She observed the girl, deciding to listen a little bit more what she had to say. Suddenly, realization hit her and she smirked, not wanting to pass on such a delicious opportunity. Luka always said she had an evil side, despite those baby-blue eyes that seem so innocent and sweet, and despite her beautiful blonde hair and pale skin that made her look like an angel. "What's your name girl" she spoke austerely making Miku and Luka jump in surprise "Miksune… I mean Hatsune… Hatsune Miku". Lily tried to suppress her anxiety "ohhh this is gonna be fun" she smiled leaving a confused and blushed Luka behind. She walked to Miku like a lioness stalking her prey, and Miku couldn't do anything to scape. "Very well Miku Chan, now let me ask you something, do you know what we were doing?" "No… I mean I haven't… I mean yes I know" "And what do you think about it?" her voice was a little more seductive this time and not as harsh, as before "I didn't see anything Masuda San! I'm really sorry" Miku felt guilty about everything that had happened; Lily knew that, but most of all she felt bad because it was Luka, who had caught her, it was Luka who was going to think she was a pervert. Miku wouldn't have cared as much as she did if Lily was with another girl, and she also had an idea of what Miku was doing in that bathroom stall. A mischievous grin formed on her lips, everyone knew blackmail was one of Lily's fortes. "That's not what I ask Miku Chan, I asked you what did you think about it? Did you like it?" "No, of course not!" Miku said a little too loudly "So you thought it was disgusting? You think what we were doing is sick?" "No, that's not what I said" "so…?" Lily asked again "Lily stop it! Let her go. It's ok, she already apologized" Luka interrupted the conversation, or rather, the interrogation "I'm just curious that's all Luka" she tried to sound sweet and innocent but Luka knew better "So Miku Chan what was it that you didn't like? Do you think Luka is ugly?" "NO! She's the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen; she's kind and sweet, and she's always making people around her feel good and happy; she's intelligent and hardworking" Miku was looking right into Luka's eyes as she said all this "checkmate" Lily thought amused "Well, I had to agree with you Miku Chan, Luka is really an amazing woman" as she spoke, trying to sound sweet and amazed, she graved Miku's wrist and walked with her to where Luka was standing, the exact same sport she had left her earlier, although she had put her shirt on now, what a shame Lily thought. Lily stop, circling Miku, to stand behind her, not letting her wrist go. "Have you ever seen her smiled? I will take your breath away I swear, and her sweet perfume it can only be compared to a meadow full of flowers" Miku gulped, realizing just now how close she was to Luka "And her skin…" Lily added seductively whispering into her ear, placing her free hand on Miku's hip "Is so soft and warm" she took Miku's wrist and guided her hand to Luka's neck, feeling content when she felt Miku's pulse speeded up and saw Luka shivered. She kept her hand on Miku's hip, now starting to make small circles with her thumb. "Lily what are you doing?" Luka asked in a worried voice "Nothing, I… It hurt you know, when she said we were disgusting" Lily lowered her eyes for effect "I just wanted to show her this is not wrong. We are not sick" and... scene "I... I'm sorry Megurine San, I'm sorry Masuda San I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't think you are sick or disgusting or any of that" "Do you really mean it?" "Yes! Of course I do, Megurine San is an amazing person and I would never think less of her just because of something like this"… there she was, talking about Luka again; this girl was so easy it almost made Lily felt bad for tricking her, _almost "_ Then prove it" Lily's eyes glimmered with anticipation. Miku swallowed hard, not knowing what to say or do. She was now face to face with Lily and the way the blond girl was eying at her, made her feel uncomfortable; she really did prefer Luka's kind eyes. Sensing she was losing her, Lily made a quick move "See, I told you Luka, all she said before was a lie, she's no different from those stupid people who bully others just because they are different" "NO! You are wrong, I'm not like them. Please tell me what to do and I'll do it. I'll prove it to you" "Kiss me and th" "Masuda Lily how dare you!" Holy shit, Luka was mad; she never used Lily's full name. Ok maybe this wasn't a good idea after all "P… Please Megurine San don't be mad, I want to do this, I want you to know I'm not like those people" teal eyes meet pink in a silent plea "If it's ok with you Miku San, then I won't object" Luka gave her a sweet smiled that made Miku's hear skipped a beat.

While the silent interaction between the two girls took place, Lily was inwardly jumping and screaming with excitement. "They should have given me a fucking Oscar!" she mentally high-five herself for being so awesome. "I'm ready Masuda San" Miku interrupted her train of thoughts, speaking with a very timid voice that made Lily melt "Ok, so… you will have to kiss me and then you will have to kiss Luka". Miku's eyes widened at the mention of Luka's name, but keep her composure, she was committed to this, she was committed to Luka. She felt hands grabbing her and she let out a ragged breath. Unconsciously, she stepped back and bumped into something warm and soft "Luka could you please put your hands on her hips. I don't wanna chase her around" she said with a smile on her face. Luka did as was told and grabbed Miku's slim hips, feeling the warmth from her skin even though she was fully clothes. Finally, Lily closed the distance and their lips met. Lily grabbed her face with both her hands and pressed Miku further into Luka's, eliciting a moan from the younger girl. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Lily pushed her tongue into Miku's mouth moaning herself at the contact. She needed more, a kiss wasn't enough; She wanted to take things further and she needed Luka to accomplish that. She slowly took one of the hands who was resting on Miku's face and slid it down, under Luka's skirt, making her moaned and grabbed Miku's hips even tighter, which made Miku grabbed the collar of Lily's shirt and pulled her closer to her deepening the kiss. "fuck this is too good to be true" Lily thought to herself. After a few seconds, both parted needing to catch their breath "You did very good Miku Chan. Did you feel bad or disgust?". Miku was unable to form coherent words, so she simple shacked her head "Now is Luka's turn ok?", the teal girl simply nodded turning around to face the pink haired woman, both Miku's and Luka's eyes were filled with lust, but the young girl still had traces of innocence in them, which made Luka sigh "was this ok?" Even though Miku had told her she wanted to do it, she could help but feeling guilty, she was too young and sweet to be doing this in a filthy bathroom. She gently placed a hand on Miku's cheek and caressed the warm skin with her thumb, leaning over so their faces were a few inches from each other "Are you ready?" she whispered. She was taking by surprised when she felt their lips touching, Miku was much more confident with her than she had been when it had been Lily's turn. At first, her lips were just touching without moving but as time went by, Miku got bolder and started to push a little further. The feeling of soft hand touching her body was driving her insane and Luka's tongue exploring every corner of her mouth didn't help either. Suddenly she felt hands undoing the buttons of her shirt, causing her to stop kissing Luka. They both looked at each other, panting. Miku was blushing, feeling very self-conscious; she couldn't believe what she had done. She kissed a girl, she kissed two girls! In the school bathroom of all places. It may not be a big deal for some people (like Lily, you could tell she was the kind of girl who took whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted and didn't feel any shame about it) but for Miku it kinda was, she was a shy girl, a good girl, she wasn't wild or someone who liked to take risks, not to mention that Lily and Luka were her first kiss, well she had kissed Kaito but that didn't count because they were friends.

Hot breath caressed Miku's ear bringing her back to reality "Miku Chan can I ask you something? What were you doing in the bathroom stall earlier?" Lily whispered in her ear, looking directly into Luka's eyes with a big mischievous grin. They had been friends for so long, it only took one look to know exactly what the other was thinking. Seeing that look, and that smile, Luka finally understood what Lily's plan was; she only regretted not having realized sooner. "She did what you told her, so stop it Lily! Leave her alone" Luka tried to save Miku from the upcoming torture, delicious and sweet but torture, nonetheless "Oh come on I'm just curious, aren't you?" and while Luka and Lily discussed what was appropriate and what not, Miku was like a deer cut in the headlights. Should she lie or should she just be honest and tell the truth? They would surely think she was a pervert, a sick pervert. "Ne Miku Chan you didn't answer the question" Lily's voice had something different this time, Miku could tell what, but it was almost as if Lily already knew the answer to the question "I…" she could say it, not with Luka right there in front of her. She was looking at the floor as it if were the most interesting thing in the world, trying to buy some time, so she could figure what to say. Suddenly, she felt Lily's hot tongue went from the base of her neck all the way up to her ear, and her hands grabbed her breast, making Miku shiver and groan "Were you touching yourself?" Miku didn't answer the question yet again but this time wasn't because she didn't know what to say, it was because Lily's hands were playing with her already painfully erect nipples, making her whole body tickle. "Do you wanna hear Luka's voice again? Do you wanna hear her scream your name like she screamed mine?" Lily asked while she kissed her neck "Yes" and neither of them was sure if that yes was the answer to the question or was Miku's way of telling Lily not to stop doing what she was doing. "Get on your knees" and Miku obediently followed every instruction Lily gave her. The blonde smiled and looked into Luka's eyes. She had expected her to say something, to stop her or try to argue saying this was wrong, bla, bla, bla, but instead all she found was lust, one of the most basic animal instincts and in that moment Luka really did look fierce "fuck Luka" Lily whispered only to herself, she remembered how good sex was when Luka was completely surrendered, how wild and rough and utterly mind blowing she could be.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth" and the only thing Miku's brain could do was obey, trying to resist was impossible. The blonde knelt in front of Luka, being careful enough not to touch Miku so she would know what was going to happen. Luka bit her lip while she watched skillful hands go under her skirt and remove her now drench underwear. Lily inhaled the scent that was coming from Luka's center, making her wet her own panties. She really wanted to taste her; she wanted it so bad, but this was not the time to do so, she should stick to the plan for now. A long finger touched Luka's core causing her to gasp and bit her hand to prevent moans from escaping her throat. Once Lily's finger was wet enough she turned around, facing Miku, putting her finger inside the younger girl's mouth "Lick my finger" she commanded and watch as Miku frowned (probably because she had never tasted someone before) but then relax and started to suck a little harder, grabbing Lily's wrist to keep her hand still "That's enough" she said taking her hand away "now I want you in all fours with your eyes close, your mouth open and your tongue out… like a cute little puppy" Lily smirked patting the girl's head "Now pet, walk with me and don't you dare open your eyes… got it?" Miku nodded in agreement. "Stop, now sit… like a dog" there was nothing that turned Lily more than being in control and feeling powerful. She knelt behind Miku, placed a hand on Miku's chin and silently mouthed something to Luka. The pink haired women did as she had been ordered and lifted her skirt while the blonde guided Miku's face to her core. "Lick hard and without stopping" was the only thing she heard before Luka's smell and flavor invaded her senses. It was different from everything she had ever experienced. She tasted sweet, she tasted delicious and Miku didn't know why once she started, instead of feeling disgusted by it, she couldn't stop. Luka couldn't take it anymore, she had tried to be the mature and responsible one but enough was enough, Miku's tongue and mouth although inexperienced, felt wonderful, full of passion and… adoration? "Oh God… Miku" hearing her name being moaned by the amazing Luka made Miku wetter than she already was, she was soaking and frankly losing control. "Please use your finger! I need you inside of me now" Luka was now grabbing her hair, pulling her head even closer to her center "Please Miku I want to feel you". Sensing Miku's doubtfulness and fully aroused by Lukas pleading's, Lily whispered in the young girl's ear "It's ok Miku, let me help you… I'll show you how it's done" and without a single warning she pushed two long fingers deep inside, so hard and fast that the only thing that was heard was a loud moan "Fuck! You're so fucking tight", she pulled out for a brief moment before going all the way in again, causing Miku to scream, making Luka's pussy vibrate with every sound. Every lick was followed by a loud moan making Luka moan too, making Miku even wetter and making Lily fucked her even harder, making Miku scream even louder. "Miku I'm coming! Don't stop… Oh God!" "Miku Chan I want you to swallow everything, til the last drop" one of the most beautiful girls on the planet was screaming her name, and the other one was whispering in her ear, and fuck, those fingers felt so good. Luka didn't need Miku's fingers, she came so hard she had to try really hard to keep her balance or else she would crash poor Miku. "One out, one to go" Lily smiled, know exactly what to do, she kept a steady pace with her fingers, going in and out while the other one was touching the girl's clit. "Masuda San" Miku moaned and it almost made Lily came, she felt that uncontrollable desire to rip her apart, the same thing she felt every time Luka begged. She never thought that being called by her honorific would make her lose control. "Miku Chan come for me, show me how much you like this" and those were the last words Miku heard before her mind went blank and her whole body exploded.

Both girls were now lying on the floor trying to chat their breath, looking very pleased and relaxed. "is payback time" one of the girls said with a mischievous grin on her face while the other one just laughed, both looking at the blonde sitting in front of them. They got up and straighten her clothes, looking again like respectful and proper ladies. They looked at each other and were ready to make Lily beg for sweet mercy when… RING RING RING! The bell that announced the beginning of the lunch break rang "NOO! Please you can't leav…" but before Lily could finish her sentences a bunch of girls enter the bathroom "OMG Masuda San are you ok?" one of the girls asked "why are you on the floor? Do you want me to call a nurse?" the other one added. Miku and Luka watch Lily being interrogated and felt bad for her. She would have to endure 4 more hours of school in that _state.  
_


End file.
